


Frog Tale

by silver_chipmunk



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_chipmunk/pseuds/silver_chipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky and Hutch and a frog.  Light hearted fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frog Tale

Frog Tale

 

“Hutch, there’s a frog in a bowl on our table.”  Starsky said.

 

“Brilliant observation, Starsk.  Ever thought of being a detective?”

 

“Very funny.  Hutch, why is there a frog in a bowl on our table?”  Starsky stared at the frog.  The frog stared back, goggle-eyed.

 

“Part of my drawing class.  I had an assignment to draw something living.  Then when I left class and walked by that big fountain, there was this guy.”  Hutch grinned and tapped on the bowl.  “Hi there!” he said to the frog.  The frog leaped for freedom but couldn’t reach the top of the bowl.

 

“Hutch, the frog obviously does not want to be in our apartment, on our table.  The frog wants to be outside with his little froggy friends.”  Starsky said firmly.  “And I don’t want the frog on my table.  I want him outside with his little froggy friends.”

 

“Well, I’ll let him go after I’m done drawing him, Starsk.  And put him somewhere safer than that fountain.”

 

Starsky sighed.  “Mr. Nature-boy.  OK, just get him out of here quick, huh?”

 

“Sure thing, Partner.  I’ll start drawing him now.”  Hutch went to get his sketchpad and charcoal.  Starsky went to start dinner.

 

Alone, the frog made another leap for the top of the bowl.  This time it managed to get a leg up and over the edge.  Starsky turned back to the table just in time to see the frog pull himself up over the top of the bowl.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Starsky made a grab for the frog, but the frog had just enough time to take a big leap onto the floor.  “Huuuuutch!!!” Starsky yelled.  “Your frog’s gettin’ away!”

 

“Oh no!”  Hutch ran back into the kitchen, and dived for the frog just as Starsky did too.  They cracked heads. 

 

For a few moments they both sat dazed on the floor.  Starsky was the first to recover.  “Where the heck is that creature now?” 

 

They looked carefully around the kitchen.  “There!”  Starsky yelled.  The frog was in the corner next to the refrigerator.

 

“OK, careful now… “  Hutch said.  The two men advanced on the frog.  It sat still as they crept up on it. Then, just as Hutch was preparing to grab, it leaped straight between the two detectives.

 

They chased the frog around the kitchen for what seemed like an eternity, never even getting close.  Then, just when Starsky was coming close to despair, finally, they managed to corner it against the stove.  Hutch reached again, and this time successfully made the capture.

 

Starsky found a pot with a cover, and they popped the unfortunate amphibian in and fastened the lid.

 

“OK, Hutch, that does it.  You can find something else to draw for your class.  We’re taking this thing down to the park RIGHT NOW.” Starsky said firmly.  Meekly Hutch acquiesced.

 

Some hours later, after dinner, Hutch made it up to Starsky, in the way that only he could.  As they basked in the afterglow, Hutch added sadly “But that still leaves me without something for my drawing project.”

 

Starsky was feeling good.  “I’m alive, Babe.  You can draw me.”

 

“You mean it?  Promise?”

 

“Sure.  Because I made you get rid of the frog.”

 

Hutch smiled wickedly. 

 

Later, as Starsky, stark naked, posed for Hutch’s version of Michelangelo’s David, Starsky was heard to mutter, “This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
